Univers Kingdom Hearts
Al Univers Kingdom Hearts, també anomenat regne, hi ha molts móns que cauen en certs regnes. Tots aquests àmbits estan en el seu propi pla d'existència. Història D'acord amb la història explicada per l'àvia de Kairi a la Biblioteca del Bastió Buit, fa molt de temps hi va haver un sol món que estava cobert constantment en la calidesa de la llum. Quan la gent va començar a lluitar per la Llum dins el seu món, la foscor va aparèixer en els seus cors, i el món es va consumir. No obstant això, la llum es va mantenir dins dels cors dels nens. Llavors, els nens van ser capaços de reconstruir el món perdut. No obstant això, la foscor seguia existint, el que va provocar que els mons se separessin l'un de l'altre, a l'espera de la veritable llum. Això s'explica amb més detall en'' Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, on es va revelar que la baralla va ser entre els escollits de la Clau Espasa per Kingdom Hearts, i, finalment, va conduir a la Guerra de la Clau Espasa. Abans de Kingdom Hearts, els mons estaven envoltats per barreres, per evitar la interferència externa, pel que era impossible per als diferents mons a tenir contacte. L'arribada dels Sincorazón causo que les barreres entre els móns es ensorressin i desapareguessin, i alguns mons es van consumir pels Sincorazón. Els Blocs Gummi són en realitat trossos d'aquestes barreres trencades. A aquells que viatgen entre els mons se'ls aconsella evitar intervenir en els afers d'altres mons, i informar als seus habitants de l'existència d'altres mons, per tal de mantenir un equilibri. Amb aquesta finalitat, diversos personatges, especialment Sora, Donald i Goofy, màgicament alteren la seva aparença física en certs mons per evitar que es descobreixi l'existència d'altres mons. Per exemple, es converteixen en criatures del mar a Atlàntica, en monstres a Ciutat de Halloween, en animals en Terres del Regne, i en programes en Espai Paranoic. Viatges thumb|left|navegant KH1 El viatge entre els mons normalment és impossible. Els mons estan protegits per barreres dimensionals que impedeixen l'entrada d'estrangers al seu major part. No obstant això, aquestes barreres poden trencar-se, donant lloc a una pluja de meteorits en aquest món. En Kingdom Hearts'' i'' Kingdom Hearts II'', Sora, Donald i Goofy, utilitzen la nau gumi per viatjar entre els mons al mapa dels mons, un esdeveniment que serveix com un mini-joc entre els mons . Alguns mons requereixen certs Blocs Gumi per accedir, per exemple, un tipus especial de Gummi de navegació ha de ser instal · lat per Cid per desbloquejar un segon conjunt de mons a'' Kingdom Hearts''. Un cop arribes a ells, el jugador pot entrar i sortir de cada món a través dels seus punts de guardat. Hi ha tres mons als quals només es pot accedir entrant a través d'altres mons: * El Bosc dels 100 Acres a través de llibres de Pooh a Ciutat de Pas ('' Kingdom Hearts'') i Bastió Buit / Vergel Radiant ('' Kingdom Hearts II''). * Riu Etern a través del Saló de la Pedra Angular al Castell de Disney. * Espai Paranoic a través de l'ordinador d'Ansem en Bastió Buit / Vergel Radiant. Cal assenyalar que en'' Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'', no hi ha nau Gumi, les visites dels mons Sora són recreacions dels seus records del primer joc en cada pis del Castell de l'Oblit. Hi ha cinc maneres conegudes per viatjar a través dels mons: * Pilotar una nau Gumi, com la nau Gumi es construeix de fragments de les barreres trencades, són capaços de passar a través d'ells. * La "Estrella" que Mickey va prendre de Yen Sid per viatjar a través de mons a'' Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep''. El desavantatge d'aquest mètode de viatge és que si l'usuari no sap com controlar el fragment, la destinació i el temps d'activació serà a l'atzar. * La utilització dels Corredors de la Foscor, és un mitjà més ràpid que els viatges de les naus Gumi, però els que els fan servir estan en gran risc de ser danyats o destruïts per la foscor. * Teletransporte, utilitzat pels éssers que posseeixen poders màgics; Merlí era capaç de teletransportar a si mateix, Sora, Donald i Goofy del Verger Radiant al Castell de Disney. Malèfica és també capaç de teletransport entre mons. * Els portadors de la clau espasa poden viatjar amb la seva armadura en convertir les seves claus espasa en els vehicles, que poden viatjar a altres mons mitjançant l'ús de portes creades per la clau espasa. Estrelles thumb|left|L'estrella de Illes de la Destinació abans de desaparèixer En la saga'' Kingdom Hearts'', cada estrella és el fragment d'un món específic. En cas d'una estrella deixi de brillar, això significaria que tothom ha desaparegut de l'existència. En'' Kingdom Hearts, moltes estrelles van desaparèixer. En carta de Mickey a Donald, Mickey diu que les estrelles han anat desapareixent, una a una, i que va anar a esbrinar per què. Quan Donald i Goofy van arribar per primera vegada a Ciutat de Pas, desapareix un estel corresponent a les Illes de la Destinació. Totes les estrelles van ser restaurades després que Sora i els seus amics destruïssin els plans d'Ansem de sumir els mons en foscor. En Kingdom Hearts II, hi ha estrelles que representen certs individus. Succeeix a Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, quan el Mestre Ien Sid detecta que "l'estrella de Eraqus s'ha apagat", després d'haver estat colpejat pel Mestre Xehanort. Regnes '''Regne de la Llum' thumb | left | Un corredor de la Llum El'' 'Regne de la Llum''' és un regne format majoritàriament de llum i fa de meitat de l'univers de Kingdom Hearts, igual que el Regne de la Foscor. Igual que el Regne de la Foscor, el Regne de la Llum té una clau espasa, la cadena del regne, que va escollir a Sora com el seu portador. La majoria dels mons del joc es troben aquí, amb excepció dels del Regne d'intermedi, com a Ciutat del Pas, Vila Crepuscle, el Castell de l'Oblit, i el món Inexistent. Es pot suposar que la majoria dels mons accessibles per la Nau Gumi són ja sigui al Regne de la Llum, o es relacionen amb ella, igual que Vila Crepuscle. En'' Kingdom Hearts II'', una cita notable havia estat feta per Sora sobre el Regne de la Llum durant l'escena de Sora i Riku al "final del camí" després de derrotar Xemnas:'' El altra banda ... El regne de la llum està fora de perill ara. Kairi, el Rei i els altres hi són''. Porta a la Llum thumb | Sora i Riku davant de la porta a la llum La porta que condueix al Regne de la Llum es diu la'' 'Porta a la Llum'. Era la porta de Sora i Riku va passar quan estaven atrapats al Regne de la Foscor. No està clar què va causar la porta a aparèixer, encara que una de les raons podria ser, com Riku va assenyalar al final del joc, la llum dins del cor de Sora, que es va encendre per la carta de Kairi (abans de llegir-lo, Sora havia renunciat a l'esperança de tornar a casa.) La seva contrapartida és la porta a la foscor. '''Regne de la Foscor' El'' 'Regne de la Foscor''' és un regne format per la foscor i és l'altra meitat de l'univers de Kingdom Hearts, la seva contrapart és el Regne de la Llum. Igual que el Regne de la Llum, el Regne de la Foscor també té una clau espasa, la Cadena del Regne D, que el Rei Mickey va obtenir. Poc se sap d'aquest regne, excepte pel fet que és la llar dels Sincorazón, i que Kingdom Hearts es troba en el profund del regne. Molts personatges han estat al Regne de la Foscor abans, sent els més notables Aqua, Ansem el Savi, Riku, el Rei Mickey, Roxas, Xemnas, Sora, Donald i Goofy. Porta a la Foscor : La'' 'porta a la Foscor''' és una porta al Regne de la Foscor que condueix al més profund, la foscor més vast. Aquesta foscor pot atraure un eixam interminable d'Sincorazón. Sota aquesta foscor, però, aquesta la llum de Kingdom Hearts. Sora i el rei van treballar junts per tancar la porta a la foscor a'' Kingdom Hearts''. Regne intermedi El'' 'Regne intermedi''' el tercer regne en el'' Kingdom Hearts'', i es troba en el límit entre els Regnes de la Llum i la Foscor. Hi ha pocs mons dins d'ella, i la majoria tenen una naturalesa especial. Ciutat de Pas, Terra de Partida / Castell de l'Oblit, Vila Crepuscle, la Torre Misteriosa, i El Mundo Inexistent són els únics mons confirmat que hi ha dins del Regne intermedi. Cada món està mes prop del Regne de la Llum o el Regne de la Foscor, amb l'excepció de Vila Crepuscle, que hi ha exactament en el medi. 'Regne del Somni' Regne del Somni és un lloc on van a parar els mons dels quals els seus cors, han estat posseïts per la foscor. Després que Sora segelli la porta a la foscor amb l'ajuda de Mickey, molts mons van ser despertats del seu somni, però també alguns d'ells es van submergir en un son molt més profund que els impedia aixecar-se. Sora i Riku són enviats al Regne del Somni per tal d'alliberar aquests mons i adquirir el rang de mestre, a Kingdom Hearts 3D. Mentre Sincorazón i incorpori resideixen en Regnes de la Llum i la Foscor, el Regne del Somni té als Atrapasomnis. Sora i Riku viatgen a través de mons com La Ciutat de les Cloches, The Grid i Prankster s Paradise, a fi d'alliberar del seu somni. També viatgen als mons del passat que són del Country of the Musketeers i Symphony of Sorcery. També Ciutat de Pas i El Mundo Inexistent apareixen en aquest regne. El Mundo Inexistent és gairebé destruït per la batalla de Xemnas contra Sora i Riku, ja que els edificis s'han ensorrat i el castell s'ha trencat en algunes parts. Mons thumb | left | Illes de la destinació Un '' 'Mundo''' és un lloc que apareix en el'' Kingdom Hearts''. Servint com els "nivells" per als Jocs, Sora i altres personatges s'encarreguen de visitar i protegir-los en el transcurs de la sèrie. Per la defensa dels mons dels sincorazón, els incorporis, o d'altres enemics, els protagonistes dels jocs mantenen a ratlla la propagació de la foscor. Al final de cada món (en Kingdom Hearts) Sora, Donald i Goofy, han de lluitar contra un cap d'aquest món (que pot ser un sincorazón gegant, o un vilà de Disney), que obre l'àrea d'ull del pany quan és derrotat. Al final Sora bloqueja l'ull del pany i es guanya un Gumi guia que ho deixa anar a l'altre món. Cada món que apareix en el'' Kingdom Hearts'' i té la seva pròpia història, i en la seva major part es mantenen fidels a les pel · lícules i dibuixos animats en què es basen. Gairebé tots els mons es pot visitar en el transcurs del joc i són part del joc, hi ha excepcions, però, des d'alguns llocs es pot veure en els vídeos, però que no són visitats pel jugador. Tots els mons estan separats l'un de l'altre, i amb unes poques excepcions, la majoria de les persones no són conscients de l'existència d'altres mons. Característiques del Món thumb | left | Selva profunda de Tarzan no va aparèixer en més jocs a causa de problemes amb els drets d'autor Hi ha més de trenta mons que han aparegut en el'' Kingdom Hearts'' fins ara. La majoria d'ells es basen en Disney animats i contenen llocs i personatges d'o inspirats per les películas.Como resultat, els mons són molt variats en aparença, l'estil i la natura, ja que les seves fonts van des dels més antigues de dibuixos animats creats per Disney a les pel · lícules més actuals. La font més antiga és la de dibuixos animats El boter Willie, que s'utilitza com a base per al riu temporal, mentre que la inspiració més recent per a un món de pel · lícules de Disney a l'any 2010 de'' Tron: Legacy'', la font de la Xarxa. En'' Kingdom Hearts II'', dues pel · lícules d'acció, els'' Pirates del Carib: La Maledicció de la Perla Negra'' i'' Tron'' servit com a base per als mons de Port Royal i el Espai Paranoic respectivament. A més dels mons de Disney basades en dotze mons són exclusives que van ser creats pels desenvolupadors de jocs de Square Enix acaba de'' Kingdom Hearts''. Ells no són part de les pel · lícula de Disney, ni de jocs Square Enix, però tendeixen a ser poblada amb personatges sobretot de'' Final Fantasy'', així com personatges de Disney o personatges originals creats especialment per'' Kingdom Hearts'' . Alguns mons tenen noms que no semblen reflectir amb exactitud el que es troba allà. Un exemple famós és el País de mai Mai, en'' Kingdom Hearts'', Sora i companyia arriben a passar pel vaixell del Capità Gatfio, i volar al voltant de la Torre del Rellotge, però mai arriben al País de Mai Més , illa en la qual Peter Pan i Campaneta viuen. Per confondre més les coses, alguns mons de'' Kingdom Hearts II'' contenen el que gairebé podria ser considerat subnivells o mons dintre d'ells, com l'Inframundo al Coliseu de l'Olimp o Ciutat de Nadal a la Ciutat de Halloween. Personatges de suport ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep no compten amb els membres de suport a la lluita i només permet un jugador en solitari durant la major part del joc, a excepció d'un grapat de batalles, en les que un o dos membres addicionals són assignats al seu partit. En canvi, el joc s'aprofita dels Nexes (D-Link), que et permet un canvi d'ordres i noves habilitats en relació al nexe. ''Kingdom Hearts'' En certs mons, un personatge d'aquesta àrea estarà disponible, i pot substituir Donald o Goofy al la lluita. '' Kingdom Hearts'' va tenir sis de personatges. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Sora rebre cartes al Castell de l'Oblit. Ell és enviat als mons dels seus propis records. Els últims membres de la Disney de'' Kingdom Hearts'' s'han convertit en naips. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days té diversos mons en què Saïx envia a Roxas a les missions, sovint juntament amb altres membres de l'Organització. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Kingdom Hearts II va augmentar el nombre de mons amb personatges d'acció a nou, posant un membre en gairebé tots els mons de Disney. Tres personatges de'' Kingdom Hearts'' tornen per la batalla: Aladdin, Jack, i Bèstia, tot i la Bèstia va ser traslladat de Bastió Buit al seu propi món. Ariel va tornar a aparèixer en Atlantica, però ja no com un aliat, Peter Pan va esdevenir una Invocació, i Simba, una antiga Invocació, va esdevenir un aliat en la seva llar, Terres del Regne. El joc es van agregar dos aliats amb el mateix nom que un altre, Jack Skellington i Jack Sparrow, Sora diferència entre els dos al referir-se a Jack Sparrow com a capità. S'han desenvolupat atacs especials per a cada personatge que Sora podria anomenar en el fragor de la batalla. '' Kingdom Hearts II'' inclou també el primer aliat'' Final Fantasy'', Auron, i va permetre a Sora per lluitar al costat del seu millor amic, Riku. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Els mons de'' Kingdom Hearts coded'' i'' Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded'' són els mateixos que el primer joc, però els aliats són diferents. Categoria:Kingdom Hearts